smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac
'Character Info' Considered to be the most powerful Venus Adept in the Golden Sun games, Isaac is the typical silent protagonist who lets his companions speak for him as their party travels the world in order to save it. He was born in a small town called Vale along with his friends Jenna, Felix, and Garet. Prior to beginning his adventure to save the world, Isaac had never left his little town of Vale and consequently had never seen the ocean before then either. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Isaac will turn to the camera with a shocked expression on his face while a small textbox appears above his head reading, “!!!” Down Taunt: Using his powers as a Venus Adept, Isaac will cause a small sapling to grow up out of the ground. A happy expression will be on his face until the sapling rapidly decays. Side Taunt: A Venus Djinn will fly out from behind Isaac in a playful manner for a short time before flying back behind Isaac. 'Entrance' A sandstorm will whip up in the spot where Isaac is meant to appear on the stage. When the dust settles he'll suddenly be standing in it's place.. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Isaac's mop of hair on his head. Victory Poses # Isaac will use his Move synergy quickly on the left and right before smiling happily at the camera. # Isaac will cheerfully jump in place as a trio of Venus Djinn fly around him in celebration. # Eyes closed, Isaac will concentrate as the screen shakes a little until a crack in the "earth" forms and a rush of Venus Djinn all come flying out of it. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Move: Similar to the way his Assist Trophy attacked in Brawl, Isaac will create a spectral hand a bit smaller in height than it was in Brawl that slowly moves forward. Contact with the Hand deals a small amount of damage and more serves to push opponents (or even some items) away from you. This move can only be effective in keeping enemy Pokemon and Assist Trophies away from you. The distance that the Hand travels is about half that of the length of the Battlefield stage. Only two instances of this Hand can be out on the field at a time but they cannot be sent out in immediate rapid succession. 'Side Special' Quake Spheres: A small ball of dirt and twigs will pull itself together from the ground in front of Isaac and be sent flying forwards as a weak projectile attack. However, if you charge this attack up instead of merely hitting the button then Isaac could pull up to three orbs of dirt up from the ground. The damage and distance these dirtballs deal and fly does not increase by charging, only the amount of dirt balls that you throw. Upon releasing the button all three dirt balls will fly one after the other in whatever direction you were facing. 'Up Special' Quake: When used on the ground this move will start out by first sending a chunk of earth thrusting upwards just to the left of Isaac. This can send flying any items or opponents that were right there in that spot as well as damage them. Following that a chunk of earth will thrust upwards just to the right of Isaac. Finally, a third chunk of earth will appear right under Isaac and send him flying even higher than the left and right chunks sent anything flying. This all happens in rapid succession. If this move is used in the air, then only the chunk of earth beneath Isaac will appear and send him flying upwards. How does a chunk of earth spawn midair? That's the power of a Venus Adept! 'Down Special' Spire: Slamming a fist into his opposite open palm, Isaac will create a stone stalactite similar in size to Ganondorf that floats high above him. Moments later that stone spike will drop straight down on the spot where Isaac once stood. This spire can pierce right through any platform that players can normally fast fall through but will just crash into the sturdier platforms creating a small wave effect of fallen debris around the stone spire. This attack is mechanically similar to Pikachu's Thunder but is a bit slower and deals a greater amount of damage. 'Final Smash' Grand Gaia: The screen will shake wildly and the sounds of an earthquake make themselves known. This shaking doesn't affect the actual stage or movement of the players at all but it can make it more difficult for the player to see exactly where his character is. Shortly after all the shaking nonsense begins, boulders and other smaller rocks will start to spew upwards from the bottom of the stage like some kind of volcano that fires rocks instead of lava. The force of this Final Smash will actually send the rocks flying upwards completely off-screen and mechanically this Final Smash works a lot like Ness' PK Starstorm from Brawl instead the hits start from the bottom of the screen instead of the top. Extra Skill Ragnarok: Upon activating the Extra Skill, a small sword far above Isaac's head will hurtle down towards the stage at a diagonal angle to try and damage anyone it runs into. If the sword comes into contact with an enemy player mid-air it can carry them along for the ride towards the stage and momentarily pin them in place. This Extra Skill can also be charged up to make the sword bigger and deal more damage when it hits an enemy. However ones the sword get to a certain size it will no longer pin an opposing player into the stage. The cool down for this Extra Skill is proportional to how long you charged up Ragnarok. Alternate Costumes # Default # Garet - As a reference to Garet, one of Isaac's party members. Isaac's Armor will change to Green, his Tunic will change to Orange, and his Scarf will become Brown. # Ivan - As a reference to Ivan, one of Isaac's party members. Isaac's Armor will change to Yellow, his Tunic will change to Purple, and his Scarf will become Green. # Mia - As a reference to Mia, one of Isaac's party members. Isaac's Armor will change to White, his Tunic will change to Purple, and his Scarf will become Teal. # Felix - As a reference to Felix, the main character of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Isaac's Armor will change to Orange, his Tunic will change to Green, and his Scarf will become Tan. # Jenna - As a reference to Jenna, one of Felix's party members in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Isaac's Armor will change to Brown, his Tunic will change to Pink, and his Scarf will become Purple. # Karst - As a reference to Karst, one of the main antagonists in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Isaac's Armor will change to Black, his Tunic will change to Pink, and his Scarf will become Red. # Alex - As a reference to Alex, the main antagonist of the Golden Sun series. Isaac's Armor will change to Red, his Tunic and Scarf will become Blue. # 9. Black - A dominantly black color scheme. Isaac's Armor, Tunic, and Scarf will all become Black. # 10. White - A dominantly white color scheme. Isaac's Armor, Tunic, and Scarf will all become White. Other Notes Isaac can Wall Jump and Wall Cling.